lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Snow
Jon Snow is the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, and Gresha Moseret of a small village east of Stormwind making him a bastard but still a member of House Starke through his father, and a member of House Moseret through his mother. Jon Snow has five siblings in the form of Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon Starke of which Robb is the heir apparent of the house and is a brilliant fighter as well as a growingly powerful commander of House Starke, his sister Arya is a tom boy that enjoys training in sword fighting more then stitching clothing, his sister Sansa would be married to Harrold Hardyng in the far west and has become the second most powerful lady in the new Grand State of Tristfall, his youngest brother Rickon is squring for House Baratheon where he is becoming quite the noted fighter and the spitting image of his older brother Robb, while his final sibling in Brann Starke is a noble knight of whom has been constantly forced to lead the Grand State of Winterfell due to the contant missions of his family leading them away. Following the events of the Northern Campaign Jon Snow forms the Northern Swords of Winterfell of which is a knightly order founded by himself and his closest friends alongside other prominent members who went north with him. Despite acting as a Knightly Captain he continued to refuse to take on the surname of Starke as he does not feel deserving of the honor. Jon's presence at Stormwind was the source of dissent between Eddard and his wife, Catelyn. However, Jon got on well with his half-siblings, particularly Robb and Arya. Jon Snow would join his older brother Robb Stark in fighting in the Conflict with Gondor, and he fought valiantly to the point that his age of fourteen was completely ignored in favor his growing skill. Jon Snow would become the tool required by Catherine Lovie when she anwsered the call of the ancient Order of the Nights Watch of whom told her of a great danger that they needed assistence with. Jon Snow was thus sent in command of a detatchment of Lucernian forces that entered the north and would become involved in the elements of the Frostfang. Falling in love with Ygritte while she was his prisoner he was eventually captured by the Wildlings of the area and forced to join with them where he would remain for a long time until he joined them in the Battle of Hadholme where the large Wildling city was wiped out and the Wildling clans fled into the wind to avoid destruction. Jon Snow badly wounded was taken back with the Nights Watch and thus was forced to leave behind Ygritte of whom he did not want to leave behind. Returning to Stormwind he would take part in The Journey and following this his role in the north was revealed to William Lovie III. of whom upon becoming king would offer to legitimize Jon Snow but he said that he now wore the bastard as a symbol of what he could be and did not accept the pardon of sorts. Jon Snow would become the regent of Stormwind following the departure of the rest of the males of House Stormwind for the Invasion of Westbrige, and this would have been unimaginable under most other Houses who saw a bastard child as a public liability at best, and at worse something to be removed. This ignorance of tradition meant that Jon Snow was placed in charge of a large force of House Starke and ordered by his father to immediatly move to Koenisburg and take command of the defence while other forces raced to the postion as well. His role in Koenisburg was brilliantly played as he along with the other Lucernian leaders were able to bluff Ramsey Bolten into believieing that they had immense numbers waiting for an attack on Koenisburg when in fact they had a token force defending the city. Jon Snow would pass of the command of the Starke forces to Robb Starke when he arrived and would depart with several of his companions including Benjen Starke to the north where he planned to find Ygritte again and make things better for her. Jon Snow is the only POV Character during the short story The North and this details his quest into the north. He is also a POV Character during all three of the books making him alongside William Lovie III. one of the most common POV characters throughout the story. Characteristics Personality Because Jon was raised by Ned Stark in Winterfell, Jon has adopted a clear moral compass and a true sense of honor, which he tries his hardest to abide by even when he must make a hard decision. He has always admired and idolized his father, but due to Catelyn Stark's cold disdain for Jon, Eddard was careful not to give him more attention than his lawful children by Catelyn. History Youth in Northerbourne At an early age Jon lived with his mother in the small village of Northerbourne of which was located to the north of Winterfell and throughout his birth he was kept separate from the rest of House Moseret as his uncle Rodric Moseret was quite hateful towards his base born excistence and the fact that any chances to marry off Gresha had ended with his birth. With this attitude towards Jon Snow it was his mother that saved up money in secret and planned to use the money to finance the two getting their own small farm with farm hands and living for themselves, and throughout the early part of Jon's life the two had each other and despite how he was treated by his extended family he knew love from his mother. Gresha Moseret's happy life with her son Jon Snow would come an end when she became sick and at this time Jon was ten years old and with her health deteriorating the doctors gave her little time to live but Gresha would hold on for nearly a year and during this year she would tell Jon of his fathers identity and wrote a series of letters that once she passed Jon would bring to Eddard Starke which she hoped would be enough to make Eddard bring Jon into his family. Coming to Stormwind See Also : Stormwind Gresha would make sure that Jon understood that Eddard was a great man and that the only reason that he was not in their lives was because she had kept his life a secret, and this did a lot to stem any resentment that Jon might have had for his father. As Gresha reached her final days she gave him the money that she had saved up and forced Jon to take a carriage ride to Stormwind where she hoped that Eddard would take Jon into his care, and knowing that her brother Rodric was not going to care for Jon she silently knew that this was his only chance. Jon refused to leave his mother, but later that day she passed away leaving Jon Snow alone in the only home he had ever known and when his uncle arrived and was cruel towards him he realized that he had to live for his mother and took the carriage ride to Stormwind. Taking the carriage ride to Stormwind the eleven year old Jon Snow wandered the streets until he was taken into the orphanage where she told them he needed to see Eddard Starke, and by his luck Eddard happened to be on that tier so he went to see him. Jon walked straight up to Eddard of whom was with his best friend Robert Baratheon and gave him the letter. Eddard paused before reading the letter and when he did read the letter he picked up Jon and hugged him. When he was done hugging him he carried Jon to the House Starke estate at the top level tier and once there he went about telling Catelyn about his son. Adjustments During the early times in Stormwind there was a lot of open conflict between Jon, and Eddard's wife Cateyln who did not like the fact that a child born through a women not her was living in the city as a child of Eddard Starke. This conflict led to Jon becoming saddened by the effect he was having on his family, but he became hardened to the insults of the people around him as he found solice in his half siblings and his father who never once made him feel unloved or not a part of his family. Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Meeting the Northern Lords With the departure of Leven Martell from Stormwind, and the knowledge that William Lovie III. was going to make his way to Stormwind at some point in the coming days, it was the decision of House Starke, and House Lannister that they should call in the northern, and southern Lords for the eventual meeting. Eddard, and Tywin would send two of their family north so that it was clear that they were in unison and for Eddard he sent Jon Snow, and Robb his heir while Tywin sent Lancel Lannister, and Veryl Reyne II. As they travelled on the road they met with the Baratheons 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Regent Lord of Stormwind While his father and brother headed north to Westbridge to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge Jon Snow was given regency of Stormwind by his father Eddard. It was while acting as regend that the conflict with Bolten would begin. Illness in Stormwind Emily Hirsh would travel to Stormwind during the Invasion of Westbridge after a sickness broke out in the city, and she alongside several Restoration Magi and healers would manage to stem the tide of the illness. During this time she grew close to Jon Snow of whom the two would bond over the fact that they were both in love with people that were far out of their reach. News from the north I opened the door to find Rickon standing with a massive smile on his face holding a letter. ``'What did you do Rickon.'`` ``'Nothing Jon.'`` He handed me the letter and ran away down the hall laughing, and the carefree way he moved made me laugh. His running was quickly followed by Brann of whom yelled after him without even a look at me. The troubles of the world were just lost on the children. I guess that was the point of fighting. The old fought to hide the violence of the world from the children who deserved a chance at a childhood. I closed my door again, and came to rest behind my desk, and settling down I finally saw the name on the front of the letter. ``''Lord Snow''``. The words written beneath it gave me chills as the words ``''Nights Watch of the Southern Wall''`` pushed themselves across the letter. I quickly pulled a knife from my side and opened the seal on the letter and then laid it out on the table reading what I hoped would be the first good news I had heard from the north in many months. : Lord Snow, : I know that now you will have heard from our friends in Strom that the tidings in the north are not good, and I wish I was writing to you now with better news. The White Walkers have remained silent for the moment, but whatever has caused them to pause is not a good thing, and I take great pains in knowing that. The Wildlings were for a time content to attempt organize themselves north of the wall and try and rebuild their shattered lives, but that is changing. : Three days ago they attacked the Shadow Tower with nearly five hundred men, and many giants and other creatures. We pushed them back, but through those we captured we have discovered that the Widlings are organizing under Mance Rayder and are planning to storm the wall. : They cannot survive north of the wall anymore Jon. They have no choice now whether they can stay north of the wall or whether they should die to try and cross the wall. I am honor bound to resist their attempts at crossing the wall as the Strom will not allow the Wildlings to cross, and they have sent some two thousand men at arms to the wall in order to reinforce us. : It is cruel thing I do to you Jon. I know you cannot change what is happening and I know you have your duty, but this world is going to change beyond what I think we will recegnize. : If I see her you have my word that I will not harm her. I will keep her safe it is possible, but I fear Jon nothing north of the wall is safe anymore. ::::::::::: Your frend, Jeorh Mormont, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. There were just no words to say that would make this any better for me. I don`t know what I wanted but, I almost didn`t want to even know what was happening there anymore. Ygritte`s face already haunted my dreams in both sleep, and while awake, and now to learn it was unravelling just broke my heart. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members Eddard Starke3.jpg|Eddard Starke - Father|link=Eddard Starke Gresha.png|Gresha Moseret - Mother|link=House Moseret Robb Starke.jpg|Robb Starke - Half Brother|link=Robb Starke Sansa Starke Cover7.jpg|Sansa Starke - Half Sister|link=Sansa Starke Bran Starke Cover.jpg|Brann Starke - Half Brother|link=Brann Starke Arya Stark by AniaEm.jpg|Arya Starke - Half Sister|link=Arya Starke Rickon Starke.jpg|Rickon Starke - Half Brother|link=Rickon Starke Lyanna Starke Cover.jpg|Lyanna Starke - Aunt|link=Lyanna Starke Benjen Starke.png|Benjen Starke - Uncle|link=Benjen Starke House Starke.jpg|Brandon Starke - Uncle|link=Brandon Starke Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Jon Snow POV Role Category:House Starke Category:Bastard Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:People Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight